Blown Away
by SunshineHaylee0409
Summary: Loren Tate was a 17 year old girl. Her dad was so mean to her. Until she is finally free when tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a one shot, maybe more chapters to come. Based off the song Blown Away by Carrie Underwood_

There once was a girl about 17 years old. Her name was Loren.

**_Dry Lightning cracks across the sky, Those storm clouds_**

**_ gather in her eyes, Her Daddy was a mean old mister,_**

Loren Tate's father finished his eggs and asked her if she needed help with her homework, she rejected his help. He beat her, she ran into her room and slid down the door sobbing.

_**Her Momma was and angel in the ground.**_

She prayed to be released from this pain of her Dad. Her prayers were answered.

_**The weather man called for a twister, she prayed blow it down.**_

And that there is not enough power to tear up that house.

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of the house, There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past.**_

She said said to shatter everything till it's all gone.

_**Shatter every window 'till it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door Blown Away, 'till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday,**_

Her father was an alcoholic, he drank whiskey every day,

_**Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown Away, Blown Away, **_

She heard the sirens blowing out, and her father was passed out on the couch,

_**She heard those sirens screaming out, Her daddy lay there passed out on the couch,**_

So she ran and locked herself in the storm cellar,

**_She locked herself in the cellar, Listened to the screaming of the wind,_**

And some people called it taking shelter, she thought of it as sweet revenge,

_**Some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge, Shatter every window 'till it's all blown away, Every Brick, Every board, every slamming door blown away, til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday,**_

Every single tear that was drenched in whiskey,

_**Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown Away,**_

But still, there will never be enough power to knock down everything of the past,

**_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sins out of the house, There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past, Shatter every window till it's all blown away, every brick, every board, every slamming door_**, _**Blown away,**_

She hoped that there would be nothing left,

_**Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday, Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away, Blown away, Blown away, Blown away, blown Away, Blown Away.**_

The storm was soon over and she walked out of the cellar. The house was completely gone, Everything. That's when he appeared. The god. My best friend and boyfriend Eddie Duran.

"Babe, your okay!" replied Eddie.

"Everything gone, it's all over, I'm finally free. I love you, forever and always" I replied as Eddie and I traveled hand in hand continuing our lives together. One day at a Time.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean everything's gone?" said Eddie.

"My father beat me, and he was passed out on the couch so I'm guessing he died in the twister." said Loren

"Think again babe, he's coming with a knife, run!" said Eddie

Loren ran as fast as she could to try and outrun her drunken father.

But suddenly...

To Be Continued

**I know it's short but I have a poll up on my profile and am starting a new story, it will be up on Saturday. And easter is coming up. My new story will be called ****_"Cheaters and Lovers". _********I hope you like it. Easter is also coming up so? Have a nice spring break and Easter!  
Luv ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: When suddenly,

Continuing...

Loren tripped and fell. She hurt her knee and couldn't get up. Eddie rushed to her rescue.

Eddie: Babe, you ok?

Loren: He's coming, I love you Eddie.

Eddie:...

Loren: I love you

Eddie:...

Loren: I LOVE YOU!

Eddie: I, I, I, don't love you

Loren:...

Eddie: Sorry

Loren: This relationship is over. I thought you loved me but clearly I was WRONG! Goodbye

Eddie: No Loren, don't do this to me.

Loren: Get away from me now. I trusted you with my heart and you are just like my father. always backing out when the going gets tough. I should of never been so blind. I loved you, but you don't love me.

Eddie:...

Loren: So you're just going to sit there. Well I am not talking to you.

Eddie: Lo, Loren, Bab...

Loren: Don't "Lo" or "Babe" me!

Eddie: I love you

Loren: No you don't cause if you did you would prove it to me! Goodbye!

Loren then walked off with a broken hearted Eddie sitting on the ground.

Eddie: I will prove it to you.

**3 years later...**

**Loren's POV**

Loren: Austin, look, I would love to marry you but, it looks like you are stuck with me!

Austin Mahone: So that's a Yes?

Loren: Of course baby!

**Eddie's POV**

Eddie: Look Mel, I want to show you something.

Melissa: What?

Eddie: Mel, you are and always will be the only one for me, I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of being my wife?

Mel: Oh Yes!

Eddie picked her up and twirled her around. He needed to move on even though he still loved Loren. She makes him crazier.

**Loren's Wedding**

Austin: Loren, I love you with all of my life, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, through anger and happiness, I love you. With this ring I thee wed

Loren: Austin, you have and always will be the one for me, I love you Eddie.

(Crowd Gasps)

Loren: I have to go...

Austin:...

**Eddie's Wedding**

Mel: Eddie, I love you with all of my life, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, through anger and happiness, I love you. With this ring I thee wed

Eddie: Mel, you have and always will be the one for me, I love you Loren.

(Crowd Gasps)

Eddie: I have to go...

Mel:...

At the spot...(Mullholland)

Loren: I can't believe I said Eddie's name instead of Austin's

Eddie: I can't believe I said Loren's name instead of Mel's, Is that you Loren

Loren: Eddie

They get up and hug each other realizing that they love each other

Eddie: I love you Loren

Loren: I love you too

They plant there love with a kiss

Mel and Austin: Eddie...Loren?

Eddie and Loren:...


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Eddie and Loren:…

Continuation:

Austin: Loren, say something

Mel: Eddie, you too!

Loren: Austin, I love you but you don't know how much history we have. And Eddie, I love you but we will never be the same. I'm sorry but I love Austin!

Austin: I love you too babe!

(Austin and Loren share a very passionate kiss)

Eddie: But Loren, I love you. Mel means nothing to me!

Mel: Eddie, how could you say that!

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: Lo, I love you!

(Eddie grabs Loren and kidnaps her. Mel and Austin are left.)

Mel and Austin: Eddie! Stop, bring her back!

Eddie: No, you will never see her again!

Austin: I love you Loren!

Loren: I love you too!

Eddie: Lo, we are going to have some fun!

Loren: HELP ME!

To be continued…

**PM me or review me with any ideas that you have!**


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: HELP ME!

Continuation…

Eddie: So how did you and Austin meet anyway?

Loren: It's not like you care, none of your business anyway

Eddie: You will tell me if you ever want to see Austin again

Loren: Fine, it was three years ago and I was at his concert…

_(Flashback)_

_Loren: Mel and I were at Austin Mahone's concert when he grabbed my hand like you did. He asked me to come backstage with him whenever I was leaving. _

_Austin: Hey, I noticed you in the crowd, you're absolutely beautiful. I couldn't believe it. You blew me away. What is your favorite hang out place?_

_Loren: Mullholland_

_Austin: Really, mine too. Let's go hang out!_

_Loren: Alright_

_Austin and Loren were hanging out and were getting along really well. They found out that they had a lot in common with each other. They were staring at the stars whenever Austin looked at her._

_Austin: Beautiful night huh?_

_Loren: Yeah_

_Austin: Almost as beautiful as you._

_Loren: That's so sweet_

_Austin: Can I Kiss You?_

_Loren: Yes_

_Austin and I start kissing and end up dating. One year later we both had our first times. After 3 years he finally proposed to me. I said yes._

_(End Flashback)_

Eddie: So that's how you met?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: So how about you and I re-act the scene.

Loren:…

**To be continued**

**PM me or review with questions, comments or suggestions!**


End file.
